THE SHELLER, By Shelby Blondell™, SEAFOOD MULTI-TOOL, affords the principle function of a, substantially planar, or flat tool for the function of deshelling or cracking an object combined with a bottle opener and function of a picker or knife. Traditional mallets are thick in surface area causing the object to be hit with a brunt force causing a smashing effect rather than a crack. This is not as affective for eating crustaceans and other foods that have an outer casing or shell such as crabs. Having a flat design, which is not limited to a rectangle shape (As seen in Element 1) allows for an effective use of mallet, less storage space, and possibilities for logos to appear.
Combining the functions of a mallet, bottle opener and a picker, in a single tool provides many advantages of portability, convenience, easy usage, easy storage, and easy cleanup.